The Secret of SM Entertaiment
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata SM Entertaiment yang sekarang artis-artisnya yang sedah naik daun itu ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia yang sangat penting.. Apakah rahasia itu? SuHoXOC.


Fanfiction a.k.a FF

Oke mungkin sebelum kita check atau Read FF SuYeollie.. Suyeollie hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa FF yang SuYeollie post ini bukan BL.. Mian ya.. SuYeollie ada idenya buat FF ini.. Jadi terserah mau dibaca apa Nggak^^

.

Lets enjoy it~!

.

The Secret of SM Entertaiment

Author : SuYeollie

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Hurt dan banyak lagi *Mungkin*

Ranting : T*Mungkin*

Cast :

_All SM Ent. Artist_

_Baek HwangJi&Park Eun Woo (OC)_

_And Other_

Summary :

Bagaimana jika ternyata SM Entertaiment yang sekarang artis-artisnya yang sedah naik daun itu ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia yang sangat penting.. Apakah rahasia itu?

.

.

.

Hwang Ji Pov

"Ennggg... Hoam.. Jam 4:45.." Hai yang disana~ Kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa aku bisa bangun sangat pagi seperti itu? Yah.. itu memang kebiasaanku.. Mungkin kebanyakaan anak-anak muda sepertiku pasti pukul 4 mendekati 5 ini pasti masih bergelayut di alam mimpi masing-masing.. ckckck..dasar pemalas! lain kali contohlah a-

_DAKK!(?)_

"A,appo..." Ya! Salahku apa? Aku hanya mengajarkan anak-anak muda untuk bangun pagi seperti diriku! Tapi kenapa kalian malah membuatku menabrak tembok? Kalian tidak kasihan dengan kepalaku yang tidak berdosa ini kah? Tidak? Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Kalian jahat padaku? sudah-sudah! kenapa aku malah bergelayut dengan pikiranku sendiri? Bukankah lebih baik aku mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk sekolah? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, otte? Jangan mengintip ya~

.

.

.

Tara~~! Aku sudah siap~! Bagaimana aku cantik bukan? Sudahlah aku tahu kalian iri dengan kecantikanku~ Aku yakin kalian pasti bingung denganku.. Tadi aku bilang aku lebih baik bersiap-siap ke sekolah tapi nyatanya sekarang aku memakai baju bebas bukannya memakai seragam. Ya! Aku tidak membolos tahu! Hari ini aku akan mengikuti audisi dari sebuah agensi ternama~! Mengapa aku mengikutinya? Tentu saja agar menjadi artis dan untuk bertemu artis favoriteku **KIM JOONMYUN**! Kalian taukan siapa dia? Kalian tidak tahu siapa dia? Ya ampun.. Memangnya kalian tidak memiliki TV dirumah? Ya! Aku kan hanya bercanda jadi jangan keroyok artis muda ini~ Begini aku akan menjelaskan siapa **KIM JOONMYUN** itu. ** KIM JOONMYUN** adalah Leader dari Boyband Favorite ku yaitu EXO K. Bagiku dia adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Kenapa begitu? Hmm.. Kalau menurutku dia itu sangatlah polos,Imut dan Tinggi(?)! Wajahnya yang tampan dan suaranya yang indah itu pasti bisa memikat hati semua yeoja dan salah satunya adalah aku. Sudah berapa lama aku berbicara sendiri? Sekarang jam berapa? Ah.. baru jam-

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Ish! Kenapa saat aku berbicara selalu saja terpotong oleh sesuatu! Entak itu aku menabrak sesuatu,menjatuhkan sesuatu dan hewan peliharaanku sendiri mengonggong.

"Ne! Ne! Aku keluar Cara-ngie!" Hah.. Pasti dia meminta makan, Ah.. Perutku juga sudah demo minta makan. Baiklah aku sarapan dulu ne~ Annyeong^^

.

.

.

.

"Cara-Ngie, Kamu jaga rumah baik-baik ne? Mungkin aku pulang agak larut.. Jadi jangan berantakan rumah ne? Annyeong Cara-Ngie~"

"Guk!" Hai Kalian~ Kenapa? Anjing itu? Oh.. Itu anjingku namanya Caramell. Kenapa Namanya Caramell? Itu karena warnanya seperti Caramell maka itu aku memberi namanya Caramell. Diaadalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.. Keluargaku mati karena kecelakaan kereta saat menuju Mokpo. Oh ya aku sampai Lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Annyeonghaseyo choneun Baek HangJin imnida~ Aku murid kelas 2 SMA. Itu saja mungkin perkenalanku.

Omo! Bisnya sudah datang! Aku harus cepat! Kalau sampai tertinggal bisa gawat! Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya...

"SAMPAI!" Aku berteriak tidak jelas banyak yang menatapku bingung dan aku hanya memberikan cengiran manis ku. Jarak dari rumahku ke SM building dekat kok~ hanya 10 KM. dan itu memakan 1,5 jam saja! Aku sangat gugup dan takut sekarang. Apa aku akan lulus audisi SM ini? Apa aku bisa mengalahkan 13 ribu orang? Ah! aku pusing dari pada aku memikirkan itu lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik dan melihat foto SuHo Oppa agar aku rasa gugupku hilang.

'Pemberhentian selanjutnya SM ENTERTAIMENT Bus Stop harap cek barang bawaan anda dan melangkahlah hati-hati. Kamsahamnida'

What The- Aku baru saja ingin mendengarkan musik tapi sudah sampai. Waw~ ada poster EXO terpampang besar didekat Gedung SM. Ah! Aku terlambat! Aku harus cepat! Segera aku berlari dari halte menuju SM Building.

"Hampir Sam-"

_BRUK!_

TBC~

Ahhh! Eottoke? jelek kah FF-nya? Mian ya kalo rada-rada Gaje.. Ini FF pertama Yeollie sih..

silahkan Review dan di Read ya~

KAMSAHAMNIDA~!


End file.
